Fear The Living/Issue 54
This is Issue 54 of Fear The Living, titled Not Everyone Are Who They Seem To Be. This is the eighth issue of Arc #7. Issue 54 David Lopez's POV I slowly creep up on the man in front of me, who is busy smoking a cigarette while looking at the street. I quietly take the pocket knife out of my pocket and switch the knife out. I get out of my crouching position to stand up. And before the man can even say anything I quickly stick my knife into his throat, he gasps for air but I quickly turn the knife in his throat, and the life quickly drains out of him. I take the napkin from my pocket and quickly wipe all my fingerprints from the scene. I take out my gloves and put them on, I grip his legs and drag his body to the back of my car, I pop the trunk open and push his body in. I pull my mask on and sit in the front seat of the car. I put the key in and twist it, the car gives an exhaust of life. I push my foot on the gas pedal and begin driving away from the scene. I take out my phone and dial the same 10 numbers as always, when the man picks up I give the same whispered hush as always “The job is done, bringing it over right now.”. “Good, I promise this will clear up the little problem that occurred.” The man responds. “It better fucking clear it up!” I exclaim into the phone. The man doesn’t respond and he just hangs up the phone, I continue to drive forward, traffic seems to be nonexistent at the moment. Then I finally arrive at the Strip Club, strangest place to make a base. I grab a garbage bag from the seat next to me. I get out of the car, I pop the trunk open and quickly stuff the body into the bag. I take off my mask, then I walk into the club through the back. I take a quick glance at the woman dancing on the pole in the middle of the room, if I didn’t have to do this job I would just stare at her for hours. I snap out of my thoughts and walk into the room where they do lap dance’s, I ignore the stripper giving a man a lap dance right next to me and just push the orange door in front of me open. I walk through it and find the same motherfucker sitting in the chair in front of me. I toss the bag to the ground. He opens the top to see the man’s face. “Good job.” The man says in a calm voice. “Look, we both know what I want, so stop putting it off. Is Daniel safe now?” I ask. “Yes, the Chinese motherfucker’s are paid off now, they don’t care that he stole the kid’s job anymore.” The man says. “Good job Rob, now the payment.” I say. “I would give you the payment, but I got some friends you might want to meet first.” He says. Just then two Cops bust down the door and point their guns at me. I glare at the fat man. “You, Fucking, Rat!” I say. “I gave you your brother’s life, so in return you give them yours.” The man says. “Fuck you Richard, you fucking rat!” I say, then I feel the cops hands pull mine behind my back and cuff them. “A Burke’s got to do what a Burke’s got to do.” The man says. “I’ll get you bitch, and your fucking friends. I’LL BURN THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLACE DOWN!” I yell at him. Then the cops take me out of the club and shove me into their car. I fall unto the ground, watching the debris fly by. I look at Richard, and finally realize where he’s from. I push myself up and walk towards him. Logan Myer's POV I watch Wesley fall to the ground, then I kick him in the stomach. I lift him up by his collar and toss him back down. He wipes some blood off of his mouth and looks up at me, but before he can say anything I give him a hard kick the face. He looks back up, and I give him another kick in the face. He looks up, blood covering his face, but I just lift him up and head butt him. I knee him in the stomach and toss him away. “Take out all the anger you want, I deserve all you can throw at me.” He manages to say before I smash my fist with his chin. I look down at him and yell “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME! FROM MY BROTHER!”. “I’m sorry Logan.” Wesley says, but I just kick him in the stomach again. I sit down in the room with my brother Ken, his girlfriend Karen, and my sister Diana, we are all just sitting down. Except Ken, who’s sobbing into Diana’s shoulder. '' ''Karen looks at Ken and says “It’s not your fault they died Ken, it was that drunk drivers.”. “If I hadn’t been in a fucking gang, then I wouldn’t have gotten beat up, and they wouldn’t have driven to the hospital and wouldn’t have gotten in that fucking accident. AND THEY WOULDN’ T HAVE DIED!” Ken says, and continues to cry into Diana’s shoulder. I lean in closer to him and say “Come on Ken, you know it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault but the fucking drunk driver!”. “Don’t fucking say my name!” I say and swing my hand as hard as I can at his nose. “Listen-“ Wesley says, but before he can continue I punch him as hard as I can in the chest. I take out my pistol and point it at his head, one shot, and he’s dead. I slowly pull the trigger, but I stop when I hear the voice of Felix Jr. “LOGAN!” Felix says, tears in his eyes. I turn around and see him running towards me, I crouch down so I’m at level with him and give him a hug. I look up at James who just nods. “He couldn’t wait anymore, he heard a noise and came running thinking it was you.” James says. “Who’s the man?” Felix asks. “Not important right now.” I say. I stand up and walk towards James , I’m about to say something when he says “That motherfucker’s Wesley Snipe isn’t he?” “You know the asswipe?” I say. “Yeah, I used to be in this group with some other guys, uhh I remember this one kid’s name, Ken Myers I think.” James says. “You knew my brother?” I ask, this means that Ken is alive, it has to. “Well If your brother’s name is Ken Myers then yes I knew him.” James says. “I thought he was dead, last time I saw him it looked like he was dead, I can’t believe it!” I say. Ben Renold's POV I’m just sitting behind the same old desk like every day, the same old boring desk like always, just sitting down, never getting a job. Usually the crooked cops get the jobs, the corrupt ones, the ones who are on the payroll of criminals. I give a loud yawn and look at my watch, just forty more minutes till my shift is over, and I can finally go home to the same nothingness as always. I lean back in my chair a little more until I hear the door of the department open. I nearly fall back, but I just push the chair up, I stand up and walk up to the man standing at the door. “What do you need?” I ask the man. “Have you heard of David Lopez?” The man asks. “Yeah I have, been trying to catch that asshole for a while!” I say to him. “Well, I know where he is going to be today, if you are willing to clear up my criminal records I can get you guys him.” The man says. I look over to my partner who just stood up and is next to me, I look at him, and I shrug my shoulders to signal to if we should do it or not. He looks at the man and says “Give us David, and then we will discuss what to do with you.”. “Well if you assure me that you will delete my files then I will lead you to where he will be.” The man says. I look at him, and I can spot a nametag that says ‘Richard Burke’, and I tell him “Listen Richard, you don’t need to tell us where he is, we can still find him either way, we have our sources. But do you know how could it would look for you if you helped the police capture a very wanted criminal in Georgia.”. “Very good I would suppose.” Richard says. “Yes, now take us to the place, and when David gets there we will simply catch him, and then all three of us will be hailed as heroes. How does that sound Richard?” I ask. “Well it’s in a strip club so we should all have time to blow off.” Richard says. “Well there’s a couple of strip clubs around here so just drive there, we’ll follow.” I say. “Ok, let’s go.” Richard says, he walks out of the department and enters a car outside. “Let’s go.” I tell my partner and we enter the squad car. We drive over to the strip club and wait in there for David, then we see a man enter the club with a black garbage bag. I lift up my pistol and hide behind the door he entered, my partner does the same. Then I hear the cue from Richard to enter the room. I enter and hold David at gunpoint. I cuff him and take him to the squad car. Evan keeps driving towards the fire, I can only wonder what’s in there. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues